A Namekian Dilemma
by KittenContagious13
Summary: What if instead of being destroyed by Frieza, King Vegeta, Bardock and the Saiyan Fleet that attacked were transported to another dimension? What if the dimension the Saiyans landed in was the TMNT dimension?  Full Summary Inside, Piccolo/OC romance


_**A Namekian Dilemma**_

Disclaimer: I only own Ryanne and her attacks and the concept behind this fic.

Summary: What if instead of being destroyed by Frieza, King Vegeta, Bardock and the Saiyan Fleet that attacked were transported to another dimension? What would happen when Bardock and his mate had another child, this one a girl? What if Nappa and Raditz didn't go to hell, they were brought to the same dimension as their fallen comrades? What if Bardock, Raditz and their new family member go back to their home dimension to reunite with Goku? What if the dimension the Saiyans landed in was the TMNT dimension? And who is this new threat that is coming to attack Goku, friends and family? Read to find out! The story makes more sense than the summary, I promise.

_**A Namekian Dilemma**_

_**Chapter 1: Saiyajin**_

Amethyst colored eyes rolled as the teen listened to her father's boss rant about how they were trying to increase the client quota, but couldn't seem to because of a lack of dangerous environments. A quiet yawn escaped her and she decided that it was time for her to leave the meeting room.

It wasn't, after all, that she would be missed in a gathering like this. She wasn't old enough legally to work here anyway.

She had known everyone in the company since she was born anyway, heck, the boss himself had helped her father perform a C-Section on her dead mother to save her life. Everyone knew that she was just as capable of defending herself as they were. They were all pure-blood Saiyans after all.

Before she could get through the huge double doors that marked the conference room though, someone tossed her a white paper bag. She took a sniff and smiled back at her godfather, Vegeta King, aka King Vegeta of Planet Vegeta and her father and brother's boss. He remembered that she liked supreme pizza.

Then, she left, knowing that everyone knew how she felt about meetings. She technically didn't work as a bodyguard yet, so there was no need for her to listen to her godfather rant on and on.

Ryanne Salene Saiyajin, the only Saiyan child raised on a planet other than their home world. She was also the only Saiyan female left. Saiyans could mate with the dominant species here on planet earth, humans, but that meant weakening the blood line. Everyone knew that was to be the fate of their proud race, as everyone present was old enough to be her grandfather, including her own father and her brother was old enough to be her father. Her mother had died during childbirth because she was to old to be having children, but had gone through with it anyway because her two sons were presumed dead.

Ryanne turned a corner to go up the stairs leading to the roof. She couldn't stand being cooped up all day.

The teen turned her strange colored eyes to the darkening New York skyline and started munching on her pizza. 'I wonder what Dad's home dimension is like. I mean, I don't want to be one of the stereotypical Saiyans that destroy worlds, but I want to see what their Earth is like. Dad said that was where Kakarot was sent to do his whole "Destroy the inhabitants and sell the planet to the highest bidder bit". Hmm, I wonder if Kakarot is anything like Dad. Raditz said that Kakarot looked just like Dad and that he had a son around my age, but he wasn't specific about his attitude other than he had forgotten that he was a Saiyan.'

She leaned back on her hands and began daydreaming about the younger of her older brothers. Raditz, her eldest brother had been off world when the attack hit on a mission with Prince Vegeta, who was presumably still alive in their home dimension, and Nappa, who died but had been brought to this dimension by King Yenma, but Kakarot had been just born when their home world was destroyed. Her father had told her that all of them should have been destroyed too, but for some reason, they had all woke up inside a large ship with a course heading for nowhere in particular.

Someone had been looking out for them on that day.

Suddenly, something warm and furry bumped into her hand, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked down and the orange and white cat, smiling slightly. "Hey Clunkers. Where's Mikey and his bros at?" she asked, moving the cat to sit on her lap.

Clunk meowed and her tail pointed slyly in the direction that Ryanne could feel their Ki resting.

She grinned, finished her pizza and scooped up the now purring feline. Standing, she phased to where the Turtles were watching her, attempting to hide their Ki.

She giggled silently from her perch above them as they tensed. Letting out a yell, she dropped on the four of them, grinning at her closest friends.

"Hey guys!" she greeted cheerfully, snagging an arm around the blue and orange banded turtles.

They chuckled at her cheer and relaxed.

Raphael smirked at her and playfully poked her side, earning a giggle. "So, we have some news for ya Ry."

She raised a delicate looking black eyebrow. "Is that so, Raph? Well, spill."

Mikey smiled at her and yanked her into his lap. "You know how Usagi is from another dimension?"

The girl nodded, looking over her shoulder into his baby blue eyes.

"Well," his purple banded brother continued, "we found the incantation to your father's, and technically your own, home dimension. It'll take you somewhere near Paozu Mountain. And, they have anthropomorphic animals there, so if you and your family decide to live there, we can visit you without raising suspicion."

The young Saiyan sat quietly for a moment, idly playing with Leonardo's bandana tails. She looked up at them and said, "Alright guys. You already know that my dad knows about you due to me saying that Saiyans are a telepathic species and that my dad and I are connected through an emotional and telepathic bond, so I guess now would be a fine time for you guys to meet him and my brother."

Their responses ranged from a quiet gasp (Donnie), to yelp (Mikey), to a vicious snarl (Raphael), and to stony silence (Leo).

Ry rolled her eyes, already knowing that this would happen. "Think about it guys: You know the portal magic better than I do and you know the chants, and the characters needed, not to mention the little fact that you are the ones that found it, not me. It only makes send that you guys should tell the Saiyan Race that you found a way to send them home."

The four brothers shared a look before standing, the youngest shifting the small Saiyan to carry her bridal style, which she detested, as they ran to the window to her father's office.

The girl huffed as she was passed to the eldest brother while the youngest hopped down into Bardock Saiyajin's office.

"I can walk guys."

Donatello chuckled, "Yes, but, we don't get to do this that often. You're close enough to us that there's no chance of this being misunderstood. None of us have a romantic interest in you and you aren't prone to jumping to conclusions."

Ryanne turned her amethyst eyes on him, raising an eyebrow. "Are you saying that I'm unattractive, Donnie?"

The purple banded terrapin sputtered for a moment before realizing that she was making a joke. "Haha very funny Ry, I thought I was in trouble for a second."

She smirked. "Who's to say that you're not, Don."

The resident terrapin genius paled beneath his olive green skin and hurriedly followed his younger brother.

Ryanne giggled as Leo set her down. "It's too easy to mess with him sometimes."

The swords-turtle nodded, gesturing for her to go first. "It always has been, Ry."

The Saiyan floated easily down to land without a sound.

Raph and Leo landed with light tapping sounds and Raph muttered, "Showoff."

The girl grinned, "Well, I offered to teach you guys how to fly, so it's your own fault. Plus this helps to be quiet during ninjitsu."

The hotheaded turtle grumbled under his breath. Damn, did he hate it when she was right.

The others shared a laugh at his expense before Ryanne opened the door of the office. She walked out and the turtles followed, albeit in the shadows.

Together the five came to the meeting hall and the girl hand-signaled for them to wait until she introduced them before waking in like she owned the place.

The room became silent almost immediately when Ryanne shoved the doors open, allowing the two large panels to slam into the walls on either side.

The girl chuckled lightly, rubbing the back of her head. "Uncle V, I have something that you guys might find very interesting, but you can't jump to any conclusions about the four, well five of you count the cat currently digging her claws into my back, that I brought with me to explain it all. Daddy and Raditz already know that they have certain quirks, and that they aren't comfortable around large groups of humanoids."

Vegeta nodded, looking to Bardock for an explanation.

He wasn't disappointed as both father and son stood. Bardock rolled his black eyes at his daughter's passive aggressiveness. "King, what Ry means is that her friends aren't human and that humans see them as monsters and they don't wish to be treated the same way. They are teenagers the same age as Ry, turtles and ninjas."

Vegeta blinked, but had seen much stranger when he was king on Planet Vegeta. He looked at Ryanne, "Bring them in Ry."

She nodded and walked to the door, grabbing something in the shadows and pulling it into the room.

Mikey looked up and paled beneath his dark blue-ish green skin. He had no idea there were this many Saiyans on Earth. He didn't dwell on it before his brothers we're pulled into the room with him and Ryanne shut the heavy wooden doors.

The girl nudged Donnie, gesturing for him to go first.

When he hesitated, the king chuckled. "Don't worry, we aren't going to kill you, Ryanne would kill US if we tried."

This drew a giggle from the teenage girl behind them.

Leonardo took pity on his second youngest brother and stepped forward, trusting Ryanne to save them if her plan went awry. "My brothers and I have been studying the art of creating portals between locations, sir, and we have found one that would possibly take you to your home dimension, but we need someone who has been to your Earth before to confirm it."

The King nodded, mulling over this new information. "What are the means of using this portal of yours?"

This time, Donnie did step forward, gaining courage from the calm gazes of the men he could only assume were Ryanne's father and brother. "Magic basically. I don't fully understand it myself, but the way we do it implies a chant, which is Leonardo's specialty, traditional Japanese characters and water. After you have written the needed characters on a solid surface, such as a wall or something, you pour water or use a pre-existing puddle in frog or the wall, and speak the chant. When you finish, there will be a swirling blue vortex in front of you. You step through and you are in another dimension or any area, other planets included, in your own dimension."

Again King Vegeta nodded, "Very well." He looked to his goddaughter. "Ryanne, do you still want to meet the rest of your family? To see what you can learn from them and what they can learn from you?"

The girl nodded. "Yessir."

The king stood, his deep voice echoing around the amphitheater-like room. "Then Bardock, Ryanne and Raditz will go to our home dimension and allow Ryanne to meet her other brother, Kakarot, and his son, Gohan." He paused and looked directly at the young teenage girl. "See if you can find my son and if he has settled down yet."

Ryanne nodded, a grin splitting her lips.

Vegeta nodded in return. "Then you will leave at dawn."

End Chapter 1

So, how was it? The idea struck me while I was trying to find my spare copies of Pirate Hosts, Fangs of the Dragons, and Red Dawn. It wouldn't leave me alone, so I wrote it. I promise I am going to work on my other fics, but I need to find what my mom and grandmother did with the written copies and my pre-writes. Without them, I don't know where they were going.

I'm sorry for the LONG wait, but I'm back and planning to write as much as I can.

Cya

-Demon


End file.
